Escape From Dark Past
by Animefan1900
Summary: Set after G-Revolution. After the battle between Tyson and Brooklyn Bladebreakers want to relax for once. But peace is broken when a new girl appears. And what is wrong with Kai? What is he trying to hide? Rated M for safety.
1. New friend, Paranoid? And Lie?

_Here is another story besides Secret Land and others. I hope you enjoy this as much as me!_

 _I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING!_

* * *

Chapter 1: New friend, Paranoid? And Lie?

-At The Dojo-

'We finally did it!' Tyson was jumping up and down like a crazy person: 'We beat BEGA!'

'Take it easy. You will pull something,' Kenny said.

'I can't because we show Boris what beyblading is all about. Don't you think so too Kai?' Tyson hugged Kai literally and Kai pushed him of.

'Come on. Just once, please,' Tyson smiled.

'No,' was Kai's sharp answer.

'What are we going to now? I would like we spend some time together without any worries and just one day,' Max said. Everyone knew that they hadn't had a vacation or any kind of rest for a while.

'I think… you are right Max. Why don't we go somewhere and have some fun,' Kenny suggested. After hearing that Kai stood up and walked to the door.

'Where are you going Kai?' Ray asked.

'None of your business,' with that Kai left the dojo.

'Some things never change,' Tyson complained: 'Let's go amusement park or something!' Tyson grabbed Max's arm and run outside and Ray and Kenny followed them.

* * *

-AT The Amusement-

After ten minutes of running which was amazing for Tyson. He ran all the way.

'There is a hot dog stand!' Tyson yelled.

'Oh come on Tyson,' Ray laughed. Tyson ran towards the stand.

'I think this is the reason why Kai didn't want to come with us,' Kenny sighed smiling.

'You said it,' Ray agreed as Tyson was coming towards them again and his mouth was full.

'Guys! You must try this,' Tyson said. Suddenly he hit something and fell down.

'Tyson! Are you okay?' others asked.

'Yeah but what did I… hit?' Tyson asked as he saw girl with long and black hair. Tyson immediately blushed.

'I'm really sorry. I didn't watch where I was going,' girl apologized. Tyson shot up.

'No, no! I didn't watch either,' Tyson stated.

'You are kissing ass,' Max whispered in Tyson's ear.

'Shut up,' Tyson pushed Max to the side.

'You are funny,' girl giggled: 'My name is Alicia.'

'I'm Tyson. These are Max, Ray and Kenny,' Tyson pointed.

'You are Bladebreakers, right?' Alicia gazed at the magazine on the ground: 'You won three times the World Championships. Third time was a little different.'

'Yeah and it was hard but Boris got we deserved,' Tyson was so proud of himself.

'Where's your captain? Kai Hiwatari, wasn't it?' Alicia suddenly asked.

'He doesn't want to have fun,' Tyson said but got hit behind the head.

'You mean he didn't want to watch you eat like pig,' Max pointed out.

'That hurt Max,' Tyson complained while rubbing his head. They made Alicia laugh.

'You are so funnier than my friends. I hope we see each other again soon,' Alicia slowly turned around when Tyson gave her a paper.

'This is where I live. You can come there if you want,' Tyson couldn't hide his blush.

'Okay, I shall come,' she took the paper and walked out of the park.

'Tyson is in love,' Max sang.

'Max! I will show you,' Tyson grabbed Max's arm and wrestled with him.

'Okay. Let's go in some rides before leaving,' Ray pushed both boys forward with Kenny's help.

* * *

-After Two Hours-

Tyson ran through the door and quickly began to clean.

'What's the big hurry, dude?' Tyson's grandfather asked.

'He invited a girl here. We think he has crush on her,' Max explained.

'That explains a lot,' grandfather smirked. It didn't take Tyson long to clean the hallway, the kitchen and the living room. Tyson was walking back and forth.

'Admit it Tyson. You like her,' Max said.

'Okay, okay. I think she's beautiful and…' Tyson began.

'Before you go any further you should ask her that is she… you know… free,' Ray pointed out.

'Good point,' Tyson stopped walking.

'Get ready Tyson because she is here,' Max sang. Tyson immediately turned blue and red at the same time.

'What do I do?' Tyson asked.

'This,' Max opened the door and Alicia stood there with smile.

'Hello. Come in,' Tyson lead her inside, ran to the kitchen and back with cookies.

'Do you want some?' Tyson asked.

'I can take one. Is he always like this?' Alicia asked.

'No and he's more annoying as usual,' Ray replied and went to living room with everyone. They sat down and Tyson was moving his fingers nervously.

'I can tell that you have something to ask,' Alicia said.

'Well… do you… you know… see anyone?' Tyson asked.

Alicia smirked: 'Not really. I do have a love interest but I haven't told him that yet. Do you know how I can do that? You were brave when you asked me that,' Alicia moved closer to Tyson. Tyson blushed and scratched his temple.

Ray watched Alicia suddenly with different expression. She was acting weird, at least Ray thought so. Just then he heard the front door open. Ray stood up and saw Kai with his normal expression.

'Hey,' Ray said quietly.

'Something up?' Kai asked.

'For short yes. We met a girl at amusement park and Tyson got a crush on her. He invited her here and they are sitting in living room with Max and Kenny,' Ray leaned closer to Kai's ear to whisper: 'But I think she started to act weird.'

'How?' Kai questioned.

'One minute she's like a friendly, she took a cookie which is normal but when Tyson asked if she's seeing anyone… her behaviour changed. It doesn't seem much I know but… I feel something is up. Does it make sense?' Ray pondered. Kai knew Ray had a good instinct when it came to people. It was like he knew who is bad and who is good.

'They are in the living room, right?' Kai suddenly spoke. Ray nodded and opened the living room door.

'Ray! Where did you go? Tyson can't open his mouth. He's blushing too hard,' Max laughed like crazy.

'I went to see who came. Kai is back,' Ray said.

'Did I make your friend uncomfortable or something,' Alicia asked.

'He likes you. That's why he's blushing,' Max replied.

'Oh… It's kind of obvious and I don't know why it didn't cross my mind,' Alicia asked.

'Why are you just standing there?' Kenny asked all of sudden. Others moved their gazes towards the door. Ray sat down next to Max on the sofa. He glanced behind him again and saw Kai still standing still and staring at everyone.

'Don't just stand there Kai. Sit down,' Tyson stated. Kai did sit down but on the ground against the wall far away from them.

'What were you talking about?' Ray asked.

'We asked… Tyson asked Alicia where she lives and where she goes to school and so on,' Max recalled.

'It's private school. It's nothing special,' Alicia didn't want to sound proud.

'Nothing? It's fricking great! Only the smartest people can go to private school where you are,' Kenny showed everyone school statistics of how many were accepted. Alicia smiled happily.

' _This is weird. First she was acting like someone who wants… sex and now she's acting like normal person,'_ Ray thought.

'It's my… second year but enough of that. I want to hear how you beyblade in tournaments and go to school at the same time,' Alicia leaned forward and took another cookie.

'Mr. Dickenson organized it the way that we won't have problem with school. We were given free days from school basically. Now it's summer holiday and school in next autumn,' Kenny answered.

'That sounds fun. It must have been fun,' Alicia said when her phone began to ring.

'I have to answer this. Excuse me,' Alicia stood and walked out. Tyson went right in front of Kai.

'What?' Kai sounded really annoyed already.

'Don't what me sourpuss and come sit with us,' Tyson smirked.

'Forget it,' Kai closed his eyes again but Tyson wasn't having that.

* * *

-With Alicia-

'Hello,' Alicia said quietly.

' _Hi Alicia. It's me, Tia,'_ voice spoke.

'Is something up?' Alicia asked watching towards the living rom.

' _We have a meeting with everyone else right now. I just needed to inform you,'_ Tia said.

'Meeting? That was sudden but okay I will be there,' Alicia asked and was just about to close the phone when Tia spoke again.

' _Where are you?'_ she asked.

'I'm at Tyson's dojo or something,' Alicia asked.

' _What am I going to say others?'_ Tia asked.

'Just say that I will be there,' Alicia said.

' _Okay,'_ Tia said and cut the call. Alicia put his phone back to her pocket and without sound walked next to living room. She watched how Tyson was talking… at least trying to talk to Kai. Evil smirk appeared on her face.

'Alicia?' Tyson asked and everyone stared at her.

'Sorry Tyson but I have to go now. It was fun,' Alicia said.

'Sure,' Tyson said and turned back to Kai who still ignored him. Others were laughing. Alicia backed down from the door, put her shoes on and left.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

'Get of me Tyson!' Kai pushed Tyson so hard he fell on his back.

'That hurt you jerk!' Tyson complained.

'It was your own fault. Kai asked you to back off… well, he ignored you for a reason,' Ray rubbed his head. Why didn't Tyson ever learn?

'Let's eat pizza!' Tyson shot up and ran to kitchen with Max and Kenny.

'What do you think of her? You saw her behaviour, didn't you?' Ray asked.

'She acts like a normal girl to me,' Kai said before standing again.

'And by normal you mean… annoying?' Ray pondered out loud. Kai turned his back and left the house again.

'I'm getting paranoid,' Ray laughed at himself.

* * *

-At The Morning-

'Mr. Dickenson,' secretary opened the door: 'Ethan Larson is here to see you.'

'Welcome him in,' Dickenson said. Secretary nodded and tall man with glasses walked in.

'Hello. My name is Ethan Larson,' man introduced.

'Stanley Dickenson. Do sit down,' Dickenson offered.

'I have proposal for you,' Larson said.

'What kind?'

'I would like to organize a beyblade Tournament. Not World Championship or anything like that but to collect money for orphanage and children's hospital,' Larson explained.

'That's interesting Mr. Larson. May I ask why you want to do that?' Dickenson asked.

'My daughter was on hospital and I was lucky enough to have money to get her a surgery but… not everyone were so lucky,' Larson sighed.

'I understand. Have you done anything else to collect money to charity?' Dickenson smiled.

'Yes. Many different events with sport or any kind of hobby and I thought… Beyblade is really popular and if the current champions would take a part of it, it would…' Larson stopped.

'Get money for the charity. I don't have problem with it but I have to ask Bladebreakers about it. If you leave your number, I will call you when I know their answer,' Dickenson continued.

'Of course,' Larson wrote his phone number, nodded and left. Dickenson grabbed his phone on the table and dialed Ray's number since he was the one who always answered.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

Tyson grunted on his bed when someone's phone started to ring.

'SOMEONE ANSWER THAT!' Tyson yelled under his pillow. Ray stood up from his place and looked around and saw it. It was his phone.

'Hello,' Ray said tiredly.

' _Did I wake you?'_ voice laughed a little.

'I can't lie but we were up late. How are you Mr. Dickenson?' Ray gazed at others. He could still remember what did at the night. Max had sugar rush and everyone laughed their ass of.

' _I'm fine. Ray, can you try wake everyone up soon? I had a meeting with Ethan Larson just a moment ago,'_ Dickenson asked.

'Ethan… Larson? That man who had held a way too many charity events,' Ray tried to think but it was really hard.

' _Yes, it's him and he wants to hold another one. He wants to collect money for orphanage and children's hospital,'_ Dickenson said. Ray tensed up.

'I didn't know that. Now I feel like asshole when I said he held too many,' Ray apologized.

' _Don't worry about it. You are not only one. He thought holding a charity tournament,'_ Dickenson continued.

'Beyblade tournament? Where many teams can take a part?' Ray asked loudly. After hearing that everyone were sitting on their beds. Kai had even stand up and put his clothes on.

' _Yes. He thought that if the champion team taking a part of it, it would raise money and give them to orphanage and hospital,'_ Dickenson spoke.

'Is there a reason why he wants to hold charities?' Ray asked. By now everyone was standing next to him.

 _Yes. He said lack of money is a huge problem for different families. He stated that he was lucky enough to have money to get his daughter a life saving surgery but still many others lose their children because they can't afford to surgery,'_ Dickenson said.

'That's noble for him. Wait for a second Mr. Dickenson,' Ray said before turned to others.

'Do we take a part of charity tournament which collects money for orphanage and children's hospital?' Ray asked.

'Who holds it?' Kai asked.

'Ethan Larson,' Ray replied.

'I say we do it! He thinks children. It's really nice from him. Please Kai!' Max begged.

'Fine,' Kai sighed. This wasn't something Max would give up.

'You heard that, right?' Ray spoke to the phone.

' _Yes. Thank you. I will inform Mr. Larson. You will see immediately when tournament starts. And of course, you are already in. So you don't have to register. See you there,'_ Dickenson said and line was cut off.

'It looks like we have a tournament this summer, too,' Ray said.

'This is awesome. Not only it's going to be fun, it's going to save many kids!' Tyson celebrated.

* * *

-At the Afternoon-

' _In today's news we got exciting news for beybladers! A new charity is going to be held by Ethan Larson and Stanley Dickenson! They want to collect money and save children in orphanage and in hospital. Let's all take a part of this and have some fun at the same time!'_ news reporter said really excited.

' _If you want to take a part of it and battle against the world championship team Bladebreakers, register before time limit is over!'_ reporter announced.

'This sounds so fun! When is it?' Tyson asked after news was over.

'It starts tomorrow afternoon but actual battles start a day after tomorrow,' Kenny replied.

'Why do we have to wait?!' Tyson complained.

'We have to make some preparations first. We have to make an opening speech and stuff like that,' Ray said.

'Oh man!' Tyson was extremely disappointed.

'Kai is going to say, isn't he?' Max whispered but everyone heard it anyway.

'If you are going to battle, then go train!' Kai yelled in Tyson's ear.

'Alright!' Tyson was startled and ran outside with Max and others.

* * *

-With Mr. Dickenson-

'Hello Mr. Larson. Everything is done and tomorrow is opening day and then battles can start,' Dickenson said.

' _Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me,'_ Larson thanked.

'It's okay. I'm happy that there are people like you in this world,' Dickenson said back but Larson didn't say anything to that.

'Mr. Larson? Are you there?' Dickenson asked.

' _Yes. My daughter came in and told me to come with her and eat dinner. Sorry about that. Thank you and see you tomorrow,'_ Larson spoke fast.

'Right. Is she fine by the way?' Dickenson asked.

' _Yes but still recovering,'_ Larson said but he sounded little sad.

'I will go now and let you eat with your family,' Dickenson said. Both closed the phones but Dickenson couldn't forget the conversations.

* * *

-With Larson-

Ethan stared at his phone thinking: _'Mr. Dickenson said the same thing as did her.'_

He stood up and gazed at his family photo. There was his beautiful six-year-old daughter. Ethan took the photo and small tear appeared on his cheek.

' _I'm sorry Ana… that I wasn't able to save you,'_ Ethan thought.

* * *

 _There is was! XD Remember to favourite and review :D_


	2. Mr Larson, Murder And Framed

_Here you go! I was eager to write this. I will jump on the Secret Land next and try to get it done as well. Enjoy XD PS: Thanks for the review cutetyhil.  
_

* * *

Chapter 2: Mr. Larson, Murder And Framed

-In The Next Morning-

'Wake up Tyson!' Max shook Tyson on his bed: 'We have to go!'

'This is useless,' Ray complained. Just then Kai appeared next to Tyson. He grabbed the mattress under Tyson and pulled really hard. Tyson flew on the floor with loud scream.

'That hurt Kai!' Tyson shot up really angry and tried push Kai but he dodged just before Tyson was about to touch. Max held his stomach. He couldn't stop laughing.

'This never gets old,' Max laughed.

'Come on Tyson. If you want to eat breakfast, you better get up,' Kenny warned. Tyson got startled and ran to kitchen.

'You better eat fast!' Ray yelled after him.

' _This is going to be stupid,'_ Kai thought sighing. Tyson ate just in a few minutes and they left to the stadium to meet Mr. Dickenson

* * *

-At The Stadium-

'Hello boys,' Dickenson greeted.

'Hi,' Tyson yawned.

'It looks like you didn't get to sleep very well,' Dickenson wondered.

'It wasn't like that Mr. D. Tyson overslept as always,' Kenny said as they saw man next to him.

'This is Ethan Larson. He is an organizer and just like me, he won't take a part of anything else than hosting. These are Bladebreakers,' Dickenson turned to Larson.

'You can call me Ethan if you want,' Larson said.

'Okay. It's really nice for you to do this,' Ray praised.

'It's nothing really,' Larson said.

'Why is everyone like that? It's okay, it's nothing. You are saving children here man,' Tyson praised him even farther.

'Okay Tyson, calm down. You have a few minutes to talk if you want. I have to check everything one more time. That way the opening ceremony will go smoothly,' Dickenson stated before walking to guards, cameramen and so on.

'What is your daughter's name?' Tyson asked.

'It's… Tia,' Larson answered.

'It's beautiful name,' Kenny spoke. Everyone was staring at Larson. They felt like he was a celebrity.

'Thank you. Who is going give a speech?' Larson changed the subject but no one noticed it since they were gazing each other.

'Who is going to do that?' Tyson asked.

'You since you are the one who won besides Kai but we know Kai doesn't… speak,' Ray turned towards the stadium door.

'Oh man but I will try,' Tyson promised but others were worried already.

'That's good because it's about to start,' Dickenson said smiling and pointed everyone to go the stadium.

* * *

-At The Dojo-

Tyson's grandfather was watching television when someone knocked on the door.

'Who is it?' Granger yelled but no one answered. He stood up, walked towards the door and opened it.

'Miss Alicia. How are you?' he asked.

'Fine. Where is everyone?' she asked.

'At the beyblade stadium but I thought you knew that,' he asked.

'Oh yeah, I forgot. Can I wait here?' Alicia asked. Granger nodded, stepped aside and let Alicia in.

'Make yourself home. I'll be in the living room if you need me,' he said as Alicia nodded. Alicia closely watched how elder sat down and watched his grandson's speech if it could be called that. Alicia sat next to him.

* * *

-After Ten Minutes-

'It went well… I think,' Alicia finally spoke as Tyson finished with embarrassed blush.

'I will go make some tea and coffee since they are coming back now,' Granger said.

'You don't have to. I won't be long since I have to only tell them something,' Alicia stood as well.

'If you are in hurry, I can tell them instead,' Granger said.

'If it doesn't cause you any trouble,' Alicia apologized.

'No, it doesn't. What do I tell them?' he asked.

'Just that I have something to do with my… crush,' she blushed.

'You told him how you feel, didn't you?'

'Yes and we are going to have some fun. Bye,' Alicia waved and left.

* * *

-During Ten Minutes-

Two dark figures sneaked without next to a window. Without sound one of them picked the dojo's window lock. A hood over their heads they went in and closed the window.

' _The old geezer is in the living room Sidious,'_ one next to the door whispered.

' _Keep watch Anubis,'_ other one said and bent down to look for the bag. In five minutes Sidious had looked under the bed when he spotted a brown sport bag.

' _It's not this one,'_ Sidious whispered again.

' _How do you know?'_ Anubis asked.

' _You should know this as well as rest of us. Kai doesn't use sport bag. Let it alone a brown one… Here it is,'_ Sidious pulled out a grey bag with one strap on it. Slowly opening it Sidious grabbed one of Kai's black leather belts, placed it a plastic bag and closed it. After pushing Kai's own bag in its original place they left without a sound and mark.

* * *

-At Present Time-

'We are home!' Tyson yelled as others were following him inside.

'Alicia visited here a few minutes ago and asked me to tell you that she told her feelings towards her crush and they are going to have some fun,' grandfather said.

'That's nice,' Max said: 'But I think you are jealous.'

'Why would I be?' Tyson snorted.

'Because you like her,' Max ran immediately.

'Take that back. I'm not!' Tyson yelled as red as tomato.

'I hope this doesn't get any worse,' Kai grunted.

'Me too,' Ray agreed and they followed by Kenny sat down around the table.

It didn't take long to Kai get mad and walk to the front door again.

'Kai! It's almost 4 pm. Try not to be late outside!' Ray yelled as Kai shut the door.

* * *

-With Larson-

Sitting down on his office chair Larson thought Tyson's speech. He had a trouble there but managed to give courage to other bladers. He couldn't imagine how many would play in the tournament. As Larson closed his eyes he didn't notice a figure sneaking behind him with something in its hand. Larson opened his eyes again to watch her daughter's picture when he suddenly couldn't breathe anymore.

'Arrgh…' Larson choked and brought his hands up to his neck and felt tight leather around it. Without warning the leather tightened again and Larson couldn't even gasp. Blood began to appear since leather cut his neck. His legs were kicking furiously as he felt tugging.

'Nng…' Larson tried but knew in back of his head that person had tied the leather behind back of his chair. World was shutting in his eyes, kicking stopped as figure appeared smiling in front of him.

' _Sorry… A… Ana,'_ Larson thought as everything became black.

* * *

-With The Figure-

Watching as Larson's hands fell on his sides Sidious waited for two minutes. Taking his phone out of his pocket he wrote a simple message:

' _Mission is complete.'_

After pressing the send button Sidious left the same way he came, a window. He saw Anubis standing next to cameras.

'You look good in the camera man. Let's go and I think Kai needs those clothes,' Anubis laughed.

'Glad I wore extra. Damn it was hot but…' Sidious stopped.

'They won't have your DNA on them,' and Anubis finished. Walking in the shadows Sidious saw the dojo again. Road was empty and there was no cameras. Just to make sure everything went smoothly, Sidious his the clothes three to four blocks away from dojo. Taking the black gloves as well he dropped them as well.

'Won't the gloves contain your DNA?' Anubis asked.

'No if I wear also these,' Sidious pulled medical gloves of.

'No wonder I never beat you on the chess,' Anubis praised as they left.

* * *

-In The Morning-

Phone rang through whole dojo and Kai had to answer it since he was already up. It was dojo's own phone this time.

'Who is it?' Kai said.

' _It's me, Dickenson. I need you all of you to come to my office. Immediately,'_ Dickenson said and cuff of.

'Get up everybody! Dickenson said to go to his office without delay!' Kai pushed Tyson of the bed.

'Why? Tournament doesn't start yet!' Tyson complained yet again.

'How the fuck would I know? Get up!' Kai sighed after yelling.

'Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me,' Kai sighed again deeply.

'It's okay. Let's go see what Stanley wants,' Ray opened the door after everyone was dressed. It took only twenty minutes to arrive and it shocked everyone.

'Why there is police cars?' Max asked as they saw Dickenson with sad eyes.

'Has something happened?' Kenny asked as they walked to Dickenson.

'Mr. Larson's secretary found him… strangled,' Dickenson said.

'WHAT?' everyone except Kai yelled but he too had widened eyes. Before Dickenson could say anything else cops arrived.

'Yes. Your host was murdered. My name is Zachary McMuscle but you can call me Zach or McMuscle,' boss introduced: 'And these are my right and left hand. Matthias Walker and Lukas Freezer. She is Sara Thinker.'

'Hi,' Tyson said uncertainly: 'Why did you call us here Dickenson?'

'We asked him to do that since we like to ask questions from all of you,' McMuscle said.

'I can do that if you don't mind,' Dickenson spoke and cop nodded and others were taking notes.

'What's going on?' Ray couldn't keep quiet anymore.

'Where all of you were yesterday between 4 pm and 6 pm?' Dickenson asked.

'Everyone was at my place,' Tyson replied.

'All the time?' McMuscle added.

Yeah. We came home after the opening ceremony and then we went to kitchen and then we had some fun when…' Tyson suddenly realized.

'What?' McMuscle continued. Ray saw determination in his eyes. They looked like they knew who did it but asked the questions… anyway. Ray's eyes widened as well.

'When what?' he asked again.

'When… Kai left,' Tyson turned to Kai as did everyone else.

'When did you leave and where?' McMuscle asked directly from Kai.

'I didn't watch the time and I went to walk,' Kai answered.

'4 pm…' Ray spoke.

'What?' Kai questioned.

'I shouted at you 4 pm when you left and they said that Larson was killed at that time,' Ray couldn't stop himself.

'Are you seriously thinking that I did it?' Kai yelled: 'That doesn't even prove anything!' Ray didn't have time to answer when two more police men came towards their boss.

'Here is the murder weapon and the DNA test results,' they said. McMuscle smirked suddenly and turned towards Kai.

'Freezer and Walker, arrest him,' McMuscle said and made everyone shot their mouths open.

'What?!' Kai yelled as his hands were cuffed behind his back: 'Let go of me!'

'What is this?' Dickenson asked as two men put Kai in the police car.

'We are doing our job Mr. Dickenson and why are we arresting Kai Hiwatari. Well, there are three reasons. One, he doesn't have an alibi, two, they found his DNA on the murder weapon and three… I'm old enough to know the beyblade tournaments and pictures from the Bladebreakers during those three years. This leather belt belongs to him, doesn't it?' McMuscle showed them a black belt.

'Let's wrap this up and let's go!' he finally yelled and left Bladebreakers and Dickenson to stand there.

'That… It… Kai's belt,' Tyson tried to speak: 'But… why did he do it?'

'I don't know. Let's go inside,' Dickenson said.

* * *

-With Kai-

Lukas and Matthias pushed Kai out of the car and into the stations. In there he was placed in the interrogation room.

'Sit down,' they ordered and pushed Kai on the chair. McMuscle arrived with papers and a plastic bag at the same time.

He placed a recorder on the table and spoke: 'Time: 8.30. Suspect: Kai Hiwatari, 16-years-old. Charged with murder of Ethan Larson.' Kai growled and pulled his hands put still stopped.

'Let's start again, shall we?' Kai didn't say a word.

'Where were you last night?' McMuscle asked again.

'Outside walking and that's it,' Kai said sharply but McMuscle placed a paper in front of him, an old picture of Bladebreakers two years ago as well as his belt in the bag.

'This is the weapon which was used to kill Mr. Larson. As you can see that it's not only contain your DNA belt also belongs to you. So, why don't you open your mouth and speak the truth while you still can?'

'Is that a threat?' Kai smirked.

'No but we can lighten your sentence if you speak the truth and tell us why you killed him without problems?' McMuscle continued.

'Hah! That's nice but there is a big problem. I. Did. Not. Do. It! Do I have to spell it for you?' Kai yelled and tugged against the cuffs again.

'You are going to make this difficult, aren't you? Have it your way. I'll leave you here to think about this for a while. In the mean time I shall tell my boss about this case. Think hard. Time: 8.50,' he said, stopped the recording and left closing the door.

'YOU FOOL! THERE IS NOTHING TO THINK ABOUT!' Kai yelled loudly.

' _Shit!'_ Kai cursed in his mind. Pulling against the handcuffs in desperation Kai growled.

' _Someone is going to pay dearly! Whoever did it and framed me! But who and why? This doesn't make sense,'_ Kai thought.

* * *

 _Here it was and long one too! I hope you enjouyed it :) Review and follow etc XD  
_


	3. Escape, Past And Going Back

_There you go! Finally done. I take ideas for my other stories like Slave but I hope you enjoy this one._

* * *

Chapter 3: Escape, Past And Going Back

-With Bladebreakers-

Dickenson secretary brought coffee and cookies on the table in the middle of the room. Everyone was quiet. Dickenson's phone began to ring and elder answered it.

'Okay,' he said putting the phone back: 'McMuscle called and said that Kai denies everything but with the current evidence and with new ones Kai will go in prison.'

Tyson growled and threw newspapers towards the wall.

'I won't tolerate with this. Something is fucking wrong!' Tyson yelled.

'Kai killed Larson. That is wrong,' Kenny said.

'And you believe that, do you?' Tyson added.

'Tyson… It's quiet obvious. Don't do anything stupid,' Max said.

'How can you believe it? Think about it guys. If they have so much evidence against him, why Kai denies it? There is no reason! I say this because I think why he denies it. Kai is fucking innocent!' Tyson explained.

'Are you saying someone framed him?' Ray asked.

'Exactly! Besides only stupid person would deny it and Kai is not an idiot,' Tyson added.

'Why don't you go to police station and ask if you could see him? Maybe you can get some answers,' Dickenson suggested.

'I agree. Let's go,' Max stood up. Ray and Kenny did too and they left running towards the station.

* * *

-With Kai-

After sitting who knows how long McMuscle returned with a big bag.

He pushed the recorder again: 'Time: 10.00, suspect: Kai Hiwatari.'

'These clothes were found in thrash near your friend's house where you stay and here is video where killer is leaving while wearing these clothes,' he started.

'So what?' Kai grunted.

'Let's me say what I think what happened. After the opening ceremony you go with your friends back to the house. In 4 pm you leave the house. You told them that you leave for walk but truly you go back to Mr. Larson's office. Go through the window and strangle him,' McMuscle stated.

'And why would I do that? I don't have a motive you prick,' Kai insulted.

'Let me give you the motive. We checked your background and it's not a good one,' he said.

'What's that got to do with all of this?' Kai was frustrated.

'Mr. Larson wanted to help other kids like you. But you didn't get the help and in back of your mind you are jealous,' McMuscle smirked. Kai immediately knew what he was trying to do. It was also part of their job… to get their suspects angry enough to confess.

'And you couldn't have that so you killed him,' McMuscle continued leaning forward.

'I'm not stupid you know. You are trying to make me confess. Forget it! I didn't kill him and I will say it again. I DID NOT KILL HIM! Get it in your fucking head!' Kai shouted.

'Take him,' McMuscle said to Lukas and Matthias. They picked Kai up and pushed him towards the jail and locked him in. They kept handcuffs on his wrists. Kai stared at the wall trying to calm himself. He had to be calm to get through this. Kai could feel Dranzer in his pocket warm.

' _What do I do Dranzer?'_ Kai thought as police appeared.

'Your friends came to see you. You have a few minutes,' he said as Tyson and others walked behind the wall. Police left them alone.

'What? Did you come here to accuse me for killing him?' Kai laughed but everyone knew he wasn't happy.

'No. We don't believe that you did it. You couldn't. You have no reason,' Tyson spoke. Kai turned his eyes towards them and could tell Tyson wasn't lying.

'You went for walk around 4 pm and came back around 7 pm. In that time you can get to Larson's and come back. Where did you walk?' Kenny pondered.

'On the streets and in the park but… I was alone,' Kai said.

'Okay. Do you remember where you left that belt? It's obviously yours,' Max questioned.

'In my bag just like my other clothes. In my and Ray's room,' Kai said.

'Let's go check it out. Police haven't done it yet. Wait here Kai,' Tyson said.

'What else can I do?' Kai grunted.

'Keep your mouth shut you know. That way you can stall the time for yourself and us,' Ray whispered. Kai nodded with small smile as they left.

* * *

-At The Dojo-

'This is yours and Kai's room. Do you see anything weird?' Kenny asked Ray who gazed around.

'No, I don't,' Ray said as he bent down and pulled his and Kai's bag from under the bed. Ray opened Kai's and looked inside.

'Do you see anything?' Tyson asked.

'Kai's belt is only one missing but we know where it is,' Ray closed the bag. Tyson walked to the window opening it.

'What are you doing?' Kenny asked.

'If Kai is innocent, his belt must have been stolen at some point. There is two ways inside, the front door and the window,' Tyson said.

'What if it was Alicia who stole it. She was here when we weren't,' Kenny said. Before Tyson could clearly protest Max appeared.

'She didn't do it because she was with Tyson's grandfather a whole time. I asked him,' Max said.

'Okay. Then the thief must have come through the window. Can you see anything?' Ray said and walked next to Tyson.

'Outside is only grass. Window is fine. We are stuck,' Tyson said. He refused to believe that Kai did it.

'Maybe not,' Ray suddenly spoke.

'What?' Max asked.

'If you watch closely, you can see marks on the windows lock. No matter how good you are with picking locks, it always leaves a mark,' Ray explained.

'So someone did broke in and stole Kai's belt to frame him,' Tyson got his hope back.

'Yeah but we have to find who. This is not enough for Kai's release,' Ray dropped Tyson back on the ground.

'Let's go then. There must be some video cameras around here,' Kenny said.

'I will go tell Kai and call Dickenson about this,' Max said as he ran.

* * *

-With Kai-

McMuscle had come to see him again but Kai didn't pay any intention to him. And that made him angry.

'One of your friends is back,' guard spoke.

'Max,' Kai saw blonde boy with hopeful smile: 'Did you find something?'

'Yes. Your room's window lock was picked open but according to Ray it's not enough to get you out. I called Dickenson already and he's helping us to find the real killer. The good thing is that McMuscle was put on hold until this is looked after. Just sit tight and we will get you out,' Max promised.

'And I say it's in vain,' man voice spoke. Kai and Max saw McMuscle.

'You don't know Kai as well as his friends. He's not capable to kill anyone,' Max said.

'I say he is with that kind of background,' McMuscle smirked but Kai's eyes widened.

'Max, leave,' Kai said.

'Why?' Max questioned.

'Go,' Kai said standing up. With puzzled look Max left.

'So, you don't want your friends to find about something,' McMuscle laughed.

'Idiot. He doesn't need to listen to your shit,' Kai growled.

'It's clear you are hiding something and I'm going to find out,' McMuscle said as he left.

' _I have to leave here now!'_ Kai thought. Walking into the dark Kai sat down to pull his hands in front of him. Kai didn't want to admit it but he was also able pick locks. In no time cuffs came off and Kai grabbed Dranzer. If he would break out, police would be all over him.

' _It looks like I couldn't escape it after all… No! I won't be part of it anymore!'_ Kai thought as he launched Dranzer towards the cell wall making a huge hole to freedom.

'Sorry guys,' Kai whispered as he ran out. McMuscle saw it easily.

'Go after him! We can't let him kill anyone else!' he ordered.

* * *

-With Tyson And Others-

'Nothing here either!' Kenny shouted.

'Damn it. Let's go to other camera!' Tyson shouted back.

'Hi Max! Did you see Kai?' Ray saw Max running towards them.

'Yeah but he told me to leave after that cop said something about his background or something. It was weird,' Max said as Ray's phone rang.

'Hello Dickenson… What? Okay, I will tell them,' Ray closed his phone. Everyone was gazing at him.

'Kai used Dranzer to escape from the cell. He picked his cuffs locks and destroyed the wall,' Ray said.

'Kai… HE CAN PICK LOCKS!' Tyson yelled.

'I still won't stop. Let's go check other cameras. What are you going to do?' Max said.

'I will be with you,' Tyson said.

'You are delusional Tyson. Kai picked the window himself. Admit it,' Kenny said.

'I can't believe you Kenny. How can you say that? If you want to leave our friend in trouble, go ahead. I won't stop you. Let's go Max,' Tyson said.

'Fine! Let's go Ray,' Kenny turned but Ray didn't move.

'You too? Can't you see Kai did it?' Kenny questioned.

'Maybe but… Tyson is right too. It's true Kai hasn't told us about himself but… that doesn't mean that he killed someone he just met,' Ray followed Tyson and Max. Sighing Kenny ran next to him.

* * *

-In The Evening With Kai-

Police cars were already driving around the town. Kai saw the dojo and went in.

'What are you doing here?' Tyson's grandfather said.

'Picking my stuff. Report me for the police if you want but I'm going find out who framed me,' Kai said. Just then Tyson and others appeared.

'I heard that. Stay here. We hide you,' Tyson said.

'Are you crazy? You will get in jail for that,' Kai protested.

'It's a risk if you did kill him but it won't be if you didn't. And I say you didn't. We found a camera which recorded dojo's front door and your room's window,' Tyson started and pointed the disc on Kenny's hand.

'It looks like after we left to the stadium Alicia comes and during that time next to your window two figures broke in, took your belt and left,' Kenny explained.

'You doubted me, didn't you?' Kai said.

'Yeah… sorry,' Kenny bent down.

'Whatever. Do you see their faces?' Kai asked.

'No. They have hoods over their faces,' Max showed a screen capture. As sirens could be heard Tyson pushed Kai in the closet just when police knocked on the door. It was McMuscle.

'Did your friend come here?' he asked.

'Why would he? He's not stupid,' Tyson said.

'Maybe but he's wanted by the police. You call us if you see him,' he said as he left. Kai opened the closet door and gazed at Tyson with angry eyes.

'You moron!' Kai snarled.

'What? Did you want them to see you?' Tyson raised his hands for protection.

Kai sighed and pushed himself up: 'You finally said something useful.'

'Hey!' Tyson started.

'Okay guys! Let's stop this. We have more important things to do,' Max noted.

'Yeah. We have to find the real criminal first,' Tyson said.

'Forget it,' Kai suddenly said.

'Kai! We will help you wanted it or not,' Tyson protested.

'And I say forget it! You already are in big trouble because of me,' Kai grabbed the disc from Kenny and put in his bag.

'Come on Kai. We can help you,' Tyson took a hold of Kai's hand.

'Get lost moron!' Kai pushed Tyson away. Tyson looked at him with confused eyes.

'This is my problem and you stay out of it,' Kai said and ran out of the door. He was just in time hidden himself in the alley when police car drive past the dojo again.

'I hope you saved it Kenny. I'm going to help Kai,' Tyson said.

'I did and you won't be alone,' Kenny replied.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai leaned against the wall in the shadows taking a breath. He had run over fifteen minutes straight. He was able to run more but he needed time to think. There had to be some way to find the way find those jerks.

' _Think Kai. Who, when and why? Two figures but hoods over their heads and they apparently know me, someway. If they went all this way to frame me from murder, then I know them personally as well,'_ Kai wondered. As it began to rain Kai's eyes widened from shock.

'No way…' Kai mumbled. Dropping to his knees Kai grabbed his head. Sweat appeared next to his wide eyes as his pupils shook.

'It… can't… be. IT CAN'T BE TRUE!' Kai closed his eyes tightly.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _In dark place Kai stared at the floor where body of small child laid in blood. Beautiful purple eyes were completely blank. Kai's whole body trembled. His voice caught in his throat._

' _This is what I will do to you Phoenix. Leave if you want to get killed,' figure sitting on the chair and holding a gun in the dark laughed. Kai walked backwards but fell on his ass scared. He couldn't move his eyes away._

' _You really are stupid Phoenix, aren't you?' girl's voice laughed also._

 _-Flashback End-_

* * *

Kai kept his grip on his head as he tried to calm himself down.

'Not again,' Kai said out loud.

'Yes, again,' voice said. Kai snapped his head back and saw Alicia.

'You bitch!' Kai yelled standing up.

'Heh. Glad you remember me Phoenix,' Alicia smiled evilly.

'Let me guess why you killed Larson. To get me,' Kai kept his guard up.

'You are partly right and I didn't do it. You do know who though,' Alicia stated.

'Sidious and Anubis, yeah I know and they framed me for fun,' Kai hissed.

'Something like that but they did what they were told. Unlike you,' Alicia laughed. Kai gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

'I had enough of it! I won't go back to that life,' Kai said.

'We know and that's why you will pay. You are traitor from the bottom of your heart,' Alicia said. Something in Kai's head snapped. His body froze.

'Hahaha! Look at you. Did you seriously forget? You betrayed your… friends two times already,' Alicia stepped forward. Kai stepped unconsciously stepped back.

'I will save you from the trouble. You come back with me, take the punishment no matter what it is and do whatever we and especially our boss says. And if you don't… well try and guess what we will do,' Alicia whispered in Kai's ear. Kai pushed Alicia back.

'You sick…' Kai couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his head again covering his eyes.

'It looks like he needs little help Dark,' Alicia turned her head towards a dark figure.

'You won't get away with this!' Kai yelled as Dark grabbed his right arm. Kai didn't put up any struggle.

'It looks like you are coming back. We are going to have some fun,' Dark pulled Kai next to him and walked further into the alley Alicia following them.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

'It's no use Tyson. I can't see who those two figures are,' Kenny shut his computer.

'But it's the only thing we have!' Tyson stated.

'Take it easy Tyson. We did send it to Dickenson and he gave it to the police. We only have to wait,' Ray said silently.

'I hate waiting and we can't be sure that Kai won't be caught by the police,' Tyson rubbed his hair quickly.

'Kai can take care of himself. Trust him Tyson,' Max tried to sound confident but failed miserably.

* * *

 _There you go! XD Remember to review and follow XD Favourite is fun too_


	4. Chapter 4

For you readers who are waiting for a new chapter,

I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while but this is my plan. I'm planning finishing World Of Grey, Conflict In Royal (Can't write that word XD) Family and War Of Holy Beasts stories first since they are frsh in my mind.

Then I will concentrate on next ones, like Secret Land, Escape From DarkPastand (needs little rewrite) and so on. So sorry about this buu hold on a little bit longer ;)

This note will be replaced when chapter is coming. See ya then


End file.
